Pobre Madame Pomfrey
by Lane ZQ
Summary: ¿Por qué de repente James tiene esa sensación desagradable y punzante en el estómago? La única explicación que se le ocurre es que el imbécil narigudo de Snape le haya puesto alguno de sus asquerosos mejunjes en la bebida... Pero se equivoca. OneShot


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner.

**N/A:** Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir algo sobre Lily o los Merodeadores, y al final lo he hecho (y me ha salido esta cosa, que es bastante rara, la verdad). No sabía si subirlo o no, pero es que hacía mucho que no escribía ningún fic y, francamente, me apetecía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

James Potter jamás habría pensado que alguien pudiera llegar a importarle más que él mismo.

Simplemente, no lo podía entender. Él, que pensaba que todo giraba a su alrededor, que creía que lo más importante del mundo era el viento revolviendo su pelo al volar en escoba, o el mítico tanto que marcaron los Puddlemere United en aquel partido del 31 contra los Murciélagos de Ballycastle.

Y menos aún podía entender que ese alguien tuviera que ser precisamente Lily Evans.

Y es que Lily nunca le había parecido nada especial. Sólo una niñata empollona y estrecha de su clase, que lo miraba mal cada vez que hacía una de sus geniales bromas. Pero, un día, sin comerlo ni beberlo, la cosa cambió. Quizá fue porque aquel día estaba con la guardia baja, porque acaba de terminar el peor entrenamiento de su vida o porque el Puddlemere United había vuelto a perder y le habían castigado de nuevo a limpiar los baños de todo el colegio, pero el caso es que pasó. Entró en la sala común y pensó que estaba solo. Se tiró sin más en el sillón, y entonces la vio, y se llevó un susto de muerte. Estaba dormida, a su lado, tan cerca que casi podía contar las pecas de su cara. Y si hubiera sido una persona más inteligente o más reflexiva, se habría levantado de allí y se habría ido, pero es que acababa de darse cuenta de que el pelo de Lily era del mismo color que una quaffle, y eso no podía dejar de desconcertarle.

Así que, pasado un momento, cuando la chica despertó, lo primero que vio fue a James mirándola con cara de idiota. Lejos de gritar o asustarse, Lily se incorporó y lo contempló unos instantes, con una mezcla de curiosidad y extrañeza.

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño miras, Potter? – soltó, preguntándose en realidad qué era lo que estaría tramando aquel gamberro.

Y a James le hubiera gustado replicar con una respuesta ingeniosa y divertida, pero es que en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado acordándose de cómo respirar. Y es que no sabía qué le desconcertaba más: si el oír la palabra "coño" en labios de Lily o el hecho de que no podía creer que alguien tuviera los ojos tan enormes y tan verdes y tan brillantes. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella se levantó y salió por la puerta de las habitaciones de las chicas. Y James no pudo sino maldecirse a sí mismo por haber sido tan imbécil y no haber sido capaz de pronunciar una palabra, y por no saber definir esa maldita sensación que llenaba su estómago y su pecho y su garganta, y porque ese maldito orgullo que tanto lo enorgullecía estaba herido por primera vez en toda su maldita vida. Y se juró que, pasara lo que pasara, se vengaría. Aunque tuviera que perseguir a esa Evans por el resto de sus días.

Lo que James no sospechaba era que se iba a enamorar en el proceso.

Y así está ahora. Colgado por Lily Evans. Aunque ya tenga dieciséis años y hayan pasado dos desde el día en que la vio dormida en aquel sillón.

Ahora la mira mientras ella habla con sus amigas a la salida de clase, y se pregunta si no haría un favor a la humanidad yendo allí y plantándole un beso en toda la boca, a ver si así se calla de una jodida vez. Y es que a James no le gusta esperar, y no le gusta que la gente lo ignore, y no le gusta tener que haber despachado a sus amigos sólo para poder pedirle una cita. En su interior se vive una lucha constante entre su orgullo y su obsesión por una prefecta perfecta con pelo de quaffle y ojos tan verdes que quitan el hipo.

Al fin, la chica se separa de su grupito, y James sabe que se va a dirigir hacia el lugar en el que está él. Por algo se ha colocado en el camino entre la clase y la biblioteca, apoyado en una esquina, con los brazos cruzados y pose de perdonavidas. Y entonces ella pasa a su lado, y todas las tribulaciones que se debatían en su interior desaparecen al contemplar el movimiento hipnotizante de su trasero (y da gracias a Merlín porque sea primavera y haga calor y nadie lleve túnicas ni mierdas de esas). Se queda observándola embobado, y si no llega a ser porque ella se da la vuelta y lo mira directamente a los ojos, no habría sabido reaccionar.

- Eh, Lily Evans – murmura, mucho más estúpidamente de lo que desearía.

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño miras, Potter? – dice ella, mirándolo de arriba abajo con una mueca de disgusto.

Y entonces James lo sabe. Entrecierra los ojos y sonríe de medio lado, y siente cómo su pecho se infla, triunfante. Lo ha estado esperando durante dos largos años.

- Miro tu culo, Evans – y lo dice así, tan tranquilo, como si estuviera comentando el tiempo que hace.

Puede que no sea la respuesta más ingeniosa, ni la más divertida, pero James sabe que ha valido la pena sólo por ver cómo la cara de Lily adquiere un saludable tono carmesí. Ahora sí que parece una quaffle de verdad.

Lily aprieta los labios e intenta pensar algo hiriente y mordaz, pero la cara le arde y las piernas le tiemblan de indignación, y sólo puede ver el pelo revuelto de James y su maldita sonrisa burlona y sus ojos oscuros mirándola como nadie nunca le había mirado antes, y por un instante se olvida siquiera de dónde está. Y es que no es justo. Ha sido completamente imprevisto, ha sido a traición.

Se quedan así unos instantes, hasta que James recuerda la razón por la que había estado allí esperándola.

- Ah, por cierto… – comienza, como restándole importancia a lo que va a decir -. ¿Quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade el sábado?

En ese momento a Lily se le quita toda la tontería y por fin consigue reaccionar. Sus ojos verdes destilan ira y vergüenza a partes iguales.

- Me das asco. – escupe, con rabia, y se da la vuelta, airada, para seguir con su camino hacia la biblioteca.

- ¿Eso es un no? – grita él, pero su pregunta se pierde en el eco de los pasillos.

Y si James supiera leer entre líneas, se habría dado cuenta de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien ha conseguido hacer temblar las barreras que Lily Evans había levantado para protegerse del mundo y, sobre todo, de él. Y si pudiera leer el pensamiento, sabría que Lily se maldice a sí misma por haber dudado y haberse puesto colorada, que se maldice por no haber sabido contestar con más contundencia y por no haberle pegado la torta que se merecía. Como también sabría que acaba de prometerse a sí misma, entre la sección de Pociones y la de Transformaciones, que se vengará de James Potter, pase lo que pase. Aunque con ello corra el peligro de obsesionarse con él…

Pero, ahora mismo, James sólo puede preguntarse por qué Lily Evans le sigue importando si es que ya se ha vengado de ella.

Y, lo que es peor, ¿por qué de repente tiene esa sensación desagradable y punzante en el estómago? No recuerda haberla sentido antes. Nunca. Jamás. La única explicación que se le ocurre es que el imbécil narigudo de Snape le haya puesto alguno de sus asquerosos mejunjes en la bebida. A lo mejor debería ir a la enfermería (no sin antes hacerle una visita a Snivellus, claro).

Pobre Madame Pomfrey. Sería la primera enfermera escolar en intentar buscar un tratamiento para los remordimientos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No sé si el final me convence, pero bueno, así se queda.

Hasta pronto, y muchas gracias por leer!!

PD: Y gracias anticipadas por el review que sé que me vas a dejar, porque eres bueno/a y simpático/a y generoso/a... jeje


End file.
